


【予隆】饭绘系列

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [1]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 疲劳度1788+
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 13szd
Relationships: 予隆, 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 隆予
Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652464





	1. 20191103_予隆 古风




	2. 20191116_13_拔秋根




	3. 20191121_13_qq大学生音乐节




End file.
